


锁骨链

by L_Lunny



Series: 藏在岁月里的小事（现背向系列） [5]
Category: K-pop, Real Person Fiction, Super Junior
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, M/M, Top Cho Kyuhyun, kysung
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Lunny/pseuds/L_Lunny
Summary: “这不是锁骨链，这叫choker，傻瓜。”





	锁骨链

**Author's Note:**

> 1.第一人称预警  
2.现背向 有私设

我有一句话不知道有没有告诉过他，我喜欢看他戴那种细细的金属项链，因为链子顺着他的锁骨蜿蜒的弧度好看极了。

具体忘了是从什么时候开始，每次他戴项链我都会情不自禁地把目光放在他的锁骨那块，好像有什么魔力似的。

有时候是在舞台上，在表演完一首歌休息的空档我也会盯着他发呆。其实这不怪我，最近cody很喜欢给他穿领口比较大的衣服，所以跳完一首歌之后，冰凉的银色链条就会紧紧贴着运动过后泛红的蜜色皮肤，刚跳完舞渗出的薄汗会顺着链条的弧度滑进衣领里，他把外套半脱了挂在臂弯，整个人站在灯光里，有种说不出的性感。

台下粉丝的尖叫声此起彼伏，我弯腰扶着膝盖喘了一会儿，不经意间扫了他那边一眼，他锁骨上的链子在灯光下让人晃了眼。

他有点太瘦了，我脑海里突然出现了这句话，难怪锁骨比以前更明显了。我站直理了理后腰上的麦克风，趁着哥哥们扯闲的时候隔着好几个人看着他神游。

他出过汗的皮肤会透红，锁骨上出的薄汗被他随手抹过，泛着淡淡的水光。

这可不行。

几个闹腾的哥哥在活跃气氛，应该没人会注意到我，我走到舞台边缘弯腰拿了几张纸巾，从人堆后面悄悄溜到了他旁边。

他叉腰看着成员们傻笑，好像完全没有注意到我来了。

“哥。”

我被自己无比委屈的声音吓到了。

他转过头，挑着眉看着我，让我有屁快放。

我一时语塞，平时在放松里伶牙俐齿的我仿佛消失了，因为我实在是不知道怎么表述，说出来只会显得我非常小孩子脾气，非常幼稚。

我索性不管了，直接拿着纸巾贴上他的侧颈，小心翼翼地把他锁骨上的汗擦拭干净。

我感觉自己像是在擦拭一尊昂贵的瓷器一样细致入微，生怕碰坏了。

他显然是被我突然的举动迷惑住了，上过妆的凤眼眯着上上下下扫了我好几遍，心里肯定想着这没大没小的小鬼又在干嘛。

我帮他把外套整理好，抬眼看着他的眼睛，理不直但气壮地说道：“我怕哥着凉。”

说出来我自己都不信，他也一个字没信，估计又当作是我故意闹他。

该不该告诉他呢，我有点苦恼，深思熟虑之后还是决定不说了，这个小秘密只有我一个人知道，有种隐秘的快感。

但是，我忘了很重要的一点，他对我来说是不一样的，保守秘密的决心最终在他面前土崩瓦解。

“你好像特别喜欢我的项链。”

当他颤抖着嗓音说出这句话的时候，他已经被我抵在沙发上吻了个七荤八素。

其实我们两个都不太会接吻，最开始的时候总是会从单纯的啃咬变成肺活量比赛，我们的肺活量又不相上下，但最后基本上都是我赢，因为他怕痒。

我知道这是趁人之危胜之不武，但是谁叫我喜欢呢。我喜欢看他输了之后幽怨又无奈的眼神，喜欢看他情动时不小心咬得充血的下唇。

他侧颈的肌肤在我的鼻息下估计已经变得通红，空荡荡的客厅没开灯，视觉暂时麻痹后的其他感官突然变得格外灵敏，我能感觉到他的反应更强烈了些。

这是好事，我这样想着，松开嘴里叼着的项链，低头吻着他的锁骨。

他是真的特别敏感，我的嘴唇刚刚碰到他锁骨上的皮肤他整个人就抖了一下，他的一只手顺着我的后背抚上了我的后脑，在我没轻没重咬了一口后扯了扯我的头发，轻声道：“别留印子。”

他说出这句话的时候整个气息都是飘的，但是又想用哥哥教育弟弟的语气教育我，这造成的反差在我眼里可爱极了。

我把他放在我后脑的小手捞下来，五指穿过他的指缝按在他耳边。

“哥你放心，你看我哪次留了印子？”

黑暗中我看不清他的脸，但是我知道他一定脸红了，而且还在瞪我。

客厅的落地窗帘关得严严实实，外面的灯光一点也渗不进来，我突然有些后悔没开灯，伸手不见五指的黑暗中什么也看不清，我俯下身子把头埋在他的肩窝，薄薄的皮肤覆盖下的动脉就在我唇边跳动，我侧过头，轻轻吻了吻。

我还是喜欢看着他的脸，看他迷离的漾着水光的眼睛，其他人都见不到的，只有我知道的。

最近行程太多，一天24小时的日程表恨不得排个满满当当，他刚退伍就面临出专辑、巡演等巨大的工作量，我也是综艺和公司录音师两头跑，所有人都太忙太累了，所以我们两个心照不宣地享受着这个看似浪费时间的短暂的温存。

他最后还是在我把手伸进他上衣下摆里时抓住了我的手，避开我的亲吻抬头在我下巴上略带缱绻地咬了一口，含糊不清地说：“明天还要去录音，你差不多可以了。”

嗯，我嘴上答应着，反手把他阻止我的那只手按在他耳侧，俯下身抵着他的额头，故意蹭了蹭他的下身，轻笑道：“可是哥这里好像不想让我走啊。”

他吸了一口气，曲起腿用膝盖撞了下我的腰，语气不善地说：“还不是你一进屋就抱着我还咬着我的项链不松口，这怪谁。”

他的语气很认真，但是我知道他没有生气，最多皱起了眉，有时候我都会自我反省是不是仗着他不会对我生气太过为所欲为了。

“怪你，”我松开他的右手，抬手抚过他的眉心，果然皱眉了，我双手撑在他耳边，认真地对他说：“哥戴项链太好看了，我忍不住。”

脸皮真是够厚的，我在心里吐槽自己，是啊，脸皮不厚的话怎么能追得到他呢。

“呀，肉麻死了，”他抬起手拍了拍我的脸，道：“你又不是第一天见我戴项链，有什么好大惊小怪的。”

我伸手抓住了捏着我的脸不安分的小手，坐直了身子顺便把他也拉了起来，我突然间想到了什么，脱口而出：“哥我好像没见过你戴锁骨链诶。”

“什么？”

我调整好坐姿，双手环着他的腰凑了过去，下巴搁在他肩膀上，懒懒地说：“哥，我想看你戴锁骨链。”

似乎是受不了我在他颈侧温热的吐息和我说出来的胡话，他伸开五指想把我的脸推开，无奈道：“大晚上的你说什么呢，是不是喝醉了？”

绝对是害羞了，我这样想着，嘴角无意识地咧开，没有管覆在我脸上的手，继续对他穷追不舍，“明天RS会有女嘉宾，我跟cody姐姐拿条锁骨链给哥试一下怎么样。”

“你小子，”他显然是被我的小孩子行为逗笑了，手搭着我的肩膀，笑着说：“以后有的是机会，说不定哪天cody就给我戴上了呢。”

我摸了下他脖子上挂着的链子，暂时相信了他的话。锁骨链和他的气质相差甚远，我感觉他在忽悠我。

过了两年，我在我当“公务员”的地方看到了哥哥们的新专辑的舞台，是一首抒情，六个人站在蓝色的雾气里，显得温柔又伤感。

真不愧是东海哥写的歌啊，我想。

当镜头随着他的部分慢慢扫过他的时候，我下意识屏住了呼吸。

他又瘦了，也更好看了。

细细的黑色项圈包裹着他的脖子，我以前就觉得他适合锁骨链，没想到会这么适合。

晚上下班后我回到宿舍，宿舍空无一人，厉旭服兵役不在，东熙哥也不在，我脱了鞋瘫在沙发上，盯着天花板发了一会儿呆，突然很想和他说话。

我从口袋里掏出手机，点开聊天界面，却不知道发什么好。我知道他们现在很忙，特别是他，一个人恨不得当成三个用，我不想太打扰他，左思右想，飞快打了几个字发了出去。

我握着手机等了一会儿，没有收到回信，我想他应该在忙没有看见，于是我把手机往沙发上一丢，起身去了浴室洗漱。

等我洗完擦着头发回到客厅，从沙发上捞起手机打开一看，几分钟前他回了。

我立刻坐在沙发上，也不管毛巾了直接搭在头上，握着手机解锁到聊天窗口。

——“哥我看到你们的舞台了，你戴的锁骨链真好看。”

——“是在上班的地方看到的？”

“还有那不是锁骨链，那叫choker，傻瓜。”

如果现在有人回来，他一定会在客厅看到一个头上盖着毛巾坐在沙发上看着手机傻笑的人，这不怪我，我只是觉得他的回复特别可爱，语气特别可爱，我能想象出他打字的时候微微撅起的嘴。

我放下手机往后一瘫躺在靠背上，突然有点遗憾我不能出镜，不然可以近距离看了。

还有一年多啊，我在心里估算着日子，难怪他当时摸着我后脑的头发不断说“太久了，两年太久了。”

才过去了几个月，我就已经开始想他了。

“叮——”

沙发上的手机响了一声，我伸手拿过来一看，是他发来的短信。

——“你下来吗，我在宿舍楼下。”

完了，头发还是湿的，我一个激灵站起来边擦头发边快步走进卧室，打开衣柜拿出干净的衣服扔在床上，转身冲进浴室拿起吹风机对着半干的头发就是一通乱吹。

等我把自己收拾好站在玄关穿鞋的时候，我突然觉得自己这样很像赶着去和男朋友约会的小女生。我被自己突如其来的无厘头逗笑了，果然在一起久了，自己也有点四次元的倾向了。

我关好门向电梯口走去，声控灯随着我的脚步声一个一个亮了起来，照得整个走廊亮堂堂的。

等电梯的时候，他又给我发了信息，是一张图片，模模糊糊地分辨出是一只趴在花坛边上的小猫。

——“它有点像你。”

电梯来了，我边走进去边打了这条发出去。

果不其然，他很快回了我。

——“为什么？”

我笑了起来，就很想逗逗他。

——“你看它脖子上也戴了黑色的choker。”

我回完就把手机塞进了口袋，看着电梯屏幕上不断减少的数字，心里有种说不出的愉悦。

电梯门在一楼打开了，我走出了电梯，走出了宿舍楼，夜晚微凉的风吹过我还带着水珠的头发，我心情变得好极了，甚至觉得夜空中的星星都比平常亮了许多。

我远远看见他坐在花坛边上玩手机，手机微弱的光照着他的脸，他没上妆的脸特别显小，不熟悉的人真的看不出他是比我大四岁的哥哥。

我想轻手轻脚走到他面前，但是离他只有五十米的时候他抬起了头，冲我招了招手。

每次他都会发现我，我想，难道真的有心灵感应？

我索性不去费神想了，管他呢，反正，他在我眼前就足够了。

“比世界上任何人都能让我畅快呼吸的那个时候。”*

对现在的我来说，就是这个时候啊。

**Author's Note:**

> *来源：《At that time》艺声/圭贤 歌词


End file.
